Misunderstood
by amberescence
Summary: InuKag.After a painful misunderstanding, Kagome goes home to the modern era in need of some 'alone' time, only to find someone who brings the truth crashing back full force...


A/N: This is not originally my story. This chapter and the basic plot of this came from the brilliant mind of Hiikaru, and I would like to thank her for allowing me to kinda co-write it with her. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'Misunderstood' by Bon Jovi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misunderstood  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mistake  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was setting, rays of light waving goodbye to the living world, leaving behind a swirl of pink and oranges blending into the darker colors of Lady Night's slumber blanket.  
  
Standing at the end of a cliff overlooking Inuyasha's forest was a young man, his silver hair blowing slightly in the breeze, his golden eyes deep in thought. Turning his head skyward he let an aguishing howl escape his lips.  
  
Birds took flight leaving the security of the tree's foliage in fright, animals took cover inside their burrows and the villagers in a nearby village stopped their journey back to their homes from work to look around and search for the source of such a distressed cry.  
  
Deadly silence followed and the sun disappeared from the horizon sending the land into semi-darkness.  
  
Inuyasha gripped the smooth round object in his claws more tightly and let out another heart clenching howl.  
  
~ Should I? Could I? Have said the wrong things right a thousand times if I could just rewind, I see it in my mind, if I could turn back time you'd still be mine ~  
  
A single tear ran down his face as he slowly opened his hand to stare at the Shikon no Tama, the salty droplet of water splattering on it's surface. Raising his finger to his cheek he traced the wet pathway the tear had left behind and brought it to his lips tasting it in awe.  
  
He, Inuyasha, son of the great Inutai Youkai, Lord of the Western Lands, a hanyou who wielded one of the most powerful swords in exsistence was crying. Why? Because he'd lost his heart; stolen from him by a raven haired girl with one of the most dazzling and warm smiles he'd ever seen.  
  
Though he'd never see that smile again. Or see that fiery aura when in battle or when she was pissed off. He let a small smirk grace his mouth. He usually was the cause of her anger but he couldn't help it, she looked really cute when mad.  
  
But earlier today he'd blown the fuse, his last chance. He'd watched her as tears similar to the one he'd recently shed rolled down her milky face, her eyes reflecting hurt beyond words. This time it had been serious. Her heart had shattered beyond repair and he knew it, and he watched her leave him.....  
  
Forever.  
  
~~ You cried, I died. ~~  
  
His prayer beads were removed, he was finally free. And he hated it. The only bond that held him to the young miko was broken.  
  
The remaining jewel shards that they had gathered, now merged into half a sphere, were handed over. She wouldn't be coming back.  
  
~~~ I should have shut my mouth, things headed south as the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb. If this old heart could talk it'd you're the one. I'm wasting time when I think about it. ~~~  
  
Kikyo. She'd come back to him again, and as always he'd gone to greet her. His mistake was not to notice Kagome along with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had followed him into the clearing in which the dead priestess had been waiting.  
  
His second mistake was to let his guilt wash over him as he stared at his past love. 'Past' love was the key word here. He didn't love her anymore. Though at the moment he hadn't relised that, he'd ignored the screams that his heart emitted and believed he still held the same feelings he held for the holy woman 50 years ago.  
  
That was the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his life.  
  
Kikyo knew, she knew that her reincarnation was watching. Jealousy,and hatred fueled her dead soul and she took advantage of the situation, playing with Inuyasha's confused heart.  
  
Throwing herself into his arms she took him by surprise. He had been stunned by uncharacteristic action, though he returned the embrace none the less.  
  
"Do you love me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo had asked.  
  
He'd pulled away, looking at her face. He didn't see her, but saw another in her place. Something was missing though, his mind, his soul, his whole being was yelling at him that something was wrong, but he paid no heed.  
  
"I do," he'd answered. "I always have, since the day you stumbled upon me."  
  
He didn't say those three words to her, "I love you," for somehow or other he'd felt they'd be misplaced. It was weird. Why did he feel what he was doing was wrong?  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha?"came that sweet he had grown so fond of.  
  
He frowned at the degree of insecurity, and some other feeling he couldn't quite determine, as his name was said. She sounded distant, but he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, so he held her closer to him, closing his eyes as he did so, trying to reassure her that what he felt was real.  
  
"Is that true?"she asked unstably.  
  
"Yes," he told her firmly frowning to why she was doubting him."I tell no lies, you know that."  
  
Then he'd heard it. Her sob, the shattering of her heart.  
  
The spell wore off and he realized who he was holding. He'd just confessed to the wrong girl.  
  
Pushing Kikyo away, causing her to stumble back a few paces, he turned to face her. What he saw made him flinch.  
  
Betrayal. It was written all over her face, and it was killing him.  
  
"Kagome...I...I-"he started saying, but was interrupted.  
  
"Sshh. Inuyasha, I understand," she had said, her lip quivering as she fought to keep it steady. "You already made your choice."  
  
~ I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights. I was misunderstood. I stumbled like my words, did the best I could. Damn, misunderstood. ~  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara, had stood and watched as she took off the beads and ran to the well with a hasty good-bye. Looks of disapproval were sent his way but they said nothing, they couldn't say anything. Kagome, the inexperienced miko from the future, the one that held peace in their little group, had left.  
  
He'd found the Shikon lying on the well's edge after chased after her. He'd froze, knowing exactly what the meaning to all of this was. So, he did the only thing he could think of...  
  
He ran.  
  
So here he was, overlooking the very forest in which he had first met her.  
  
The first few stars appeared, twinkling dully, looking down on him with pity.  
  
~~ I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights. I was misunderstood. I stumbled like my words, did the best I could. ~~  
  
He ignored their pity and bounded off the cliff into the forest below.  
  
Anger. Anger at himself, for the stupid thing he had done, for his stupid mistake. Anger at Kikyo, for tricking him once again. Anger at his friends, for not understanding.  
  
He slashed at a by-standing tree, venting his anger on it's trunk, and watching as it's massive wooden body fell to the ground with a resounding crash.  
  
Then, he thought of her. He tried to get angry at her, but try as he might he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had done nothing to anger him, she never did anything to hurt him, well...except using that damn subduing spell, but that never actually hurt him.  
  
~~~ I'm hanging outside your door, I've been here before. ~~~  
  
He found himself in front of the old bone-eaters well. The portal from his world to hers. On the other side lay his heart, along with the girl who held it. The girl he had sometime, during their journey the past two years, fallen in love with.  
  
"Kagome...."he whispered before he leapt into the well.  
  
~ Misunderstood ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hope you enjoyed it. Now, review! 


End file.
